Object of my Affection
by Dakota Stratus
Summary: Finally Finished: A sequal to Love You For Now, and a story for all the shippers. Chris&Trish pairing
1. The Cycle Begins Again

The sequel to Love You For Now. It took me awhile to figure out what to write, but the recent happenings on Raw got me thinking and really sparked my writing. It's going to be kind of hard to semi-pick up from where I left off. I re-read the final chapter of LYFN and it's kind of hard to pick a starting point. So here goes. Read and Review and lemme know if it just sucks. Stick together hardcore shippers!-Dakota.  
  
Chris strolled back from the trainer's room, slowly that night. His head was killing him, and he needed major aspirin. He found his locker room and walked in. Edge had made it back from the ring, and was cleaning up the blood on his face. He sat down in the chair next to his friend, and leaned back on his things. The room began spinning in circles and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey, you all right Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stop spinning okay?"  
  
"Haha, you're not fine. Here take one of these."  
  
Chris took the aspirin from Edge's hand and popped one in his mouth. He grabbed the nearest bottle of water, and took a drink. Once the room stopped spinning he stood up and walked towards the shower. From the huge clothesline he had a minor concussion. Turning on the shower, he ran a finger through his tangled hair. He stepped under the hot water, and stood there for a few minutes.  
  
"Chris?" He heard a familiar females voice calling his name. "Chris, c'mon where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the shower."  
  
Even though she had on dry clothes, Trish walked into the shower room.  
  
"Are you nuts?"  
  
"No, but I think you are. Come here."  
  
Trish gave him a towel and he wrapped it around his waist. She took his hand and led him back to a chair. He sat down and she took a chair next to him. She brushed back the wet locks of hair from his cheek, and pushed them behind his ear.  
  
"What were you thinking? You could've dozed off and fell. You could've gotten hurt even more Chris."  
  
"I needed a shower."  
  
"You could've waited until I got here. I was so worried about you when you hit your head."  
  
Chris saw the concerned look on her face and put a wet arm around her waist.  
  
"I'm fine Babe. Don't worry about me. I'm a toughie." He pressed his lips to her cheek, and the nuzzled his nose on her neck. "Don't worry so much, it'll start showing in your 'mean' character."  
  
"Oh well, I guess it's okay to worry about my boyfriend every now and then isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, as long as I can worry about you."  
  
Trish turned to look at him and smiled. He stood up off her chair, and turned around to face Chris.  
  
"Go get dressed, and I'll go get my bags. I'm taking you back to the hotel, and you're going to stay there, and not leave until I feel you are ready okay?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, Dr. Stratus."  
  
As she left the room, she blew him a kiss. When she walked around the corner, she ran into a furious Matt Hardy.  
  
"Whoa, Matthew. Sweetie?"  
  
"Look Trish, I just want to get out of here. Please, just leave me alone."  
  
Before she could reply, Matt stormed off down the hall. She let out a sigh, and continued her way to the Women's locker room. Once she arrived, she started putting her things in her bag. Tyson knocked on the door and she let him in.  
  
"Where ya heading?"  
  
"Oh, me and Chris are going back to the hotel. It's going to be easier for me to keep an eye on him if I'm with him."  
  
"Yeah, he took a nasty one out there tonight."  
  
"I know. When I got to his locker room he was in the shower. I don't know what I would've done if he got hurt anymore than he already is."  
  
"Just keep an eye on him, and call the cell if you need anything. I'll come over as soon as I can all right?"  
  
"Okay, I'll see you soon."  
  
Tyson put his hand on Trish's shoulder as he opened up the door for her. Walking back down the hall, she spied Edge walking towards her. He had a smile on his face, and he was laughing a bit.  
  
"Oh no, Edge, what happened?"  
  
"Chris is so funny when he doesn't know what's going on. He's in there blasting 'Don't You Wish You Were Me?' and he's standing on a chair."  
  
"Oh god, why didn't you get him down?"  
  
"He wouldn't listen to me. I tried to tell him."  
  
"Thanks a lot. I'll go get him. Do ya need a ride back to the hotel?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
"Wanna go get my car for me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Trish handed him the keys, and she continued on her mission to find Chris. Once she found him in his locker room, he had taken a seat and was reading a magazine.  
  
"Trish! Glad to see you!"  
  
"Chris, what's your problem?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ugh, c'mon we're leaving."  
  
She grabbed Chris by the hand, but his powerful grip pulled her back close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and used one of his hands to brush her hair back out of her face. As she let out a little giggle, he pressed his lips to hers. She returned his kiss, stronger than he expected. He felt her tongue press between his lips, and he allowed it. A few moments later he broke the kiss.  
  
"I thought we were leaving."  
  
"Right, Edge is probably getting angry waiting for us."  
  
"Let's go find him then!"  
  
He picked up his bag, and grabbed Trish's out of her hand. Leading the way out the door, he took her by the hand, and turned down the wrong hallway.  
  
"This way Sweetie."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
She led him in the right direction, and after a few right hand turns, and one left; they finally made it to the parking garage. Edge was on his cell phone, but got off once he spied Trish and Chris coming. He got out of the car and helped Trish put the bags in the back as Chris sat down in the backseat.  
  
"Are you going to sit back there with him?"  
  
"Yeah, just go back to the hotel. And if you need to you can take the car out for dinner or something."  
  
"All right. We should be there in about 20 minutes."  
  
"Good deal."  
  
Trish got in the backseat with Chris, and he leaned his head on her shoulder. Before she knew it he was out cold and snoring.  
  
"Edge, one question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What in the world did you give him?"  
  
"I thought I gave him aspirin. Musta given him caffeine pills."  
  
"Great. No wonder why he was so hyped up."  
  
As Edge continued to drive, Trish looked down on her shoulder at Chris. She smiled to herself, and remembered not too long ago when they weren't speaking. Now they were stronger than ever, and she couldn't help but be so happy. Trish herself began to doze off, and she thought she was dreaming someone shaking her. She woke up and it was Chris telling her they were back at the hotel.  
  
"C'mon Baby, we're there."  
  
{Okay, chapter one is complete. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing. I'm not sure when I'll be updating. Probably after Raw every week or so. So review me and lemme know what you thought of it. -Dakota} 


	2. It's Hard to Say Goodbye

[Late update, sorry, I feel bad. Enjoy-Dakota]  
  
Chris and Edge walked back to their dressing room following their victory over Evolution. Chris' head was still pounding and he was worried that he was going to fall over. Edge supported his weight as they turned the corner and walked through their locker room door.  
  
"You going to be okay, man?"  
  
"Yeah just get me a chair, and let me sit down for a little while. I'll be okay after I get a moment to breathe."  
  
"Okay, well here's a chair,a nd an extra bottle of water. Holler if you need anything. I'll be in the hall around the corner."  
  
"All right, thanks man."  
  
As Edge left the room Chris slumped back into his chair. He ran his fingers through his tangles and sweaty hair. He heard a soft knock on the door and then heard it creeking open.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"In here."  
  
"Hey Sweetheart. Have you seen your girlfriend?"  
  
"Nah, I saw her earlier before my match though."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She didn't say anything about where she was going. Just look around Stace, you'll find her."  
  
"All right, well if I find her I'll tell her you're back in your room."  
  
Stacy left his locker room and he stayed in his chair. He dozed off for atleast half an hour. He woke when he heard female giggling. He peeled his eyes open and saw his ex 'business partner' and coworking standing with their backs to him.  
  
"Well hello Steph!" He brushed his hair out of his face. "Trips."  
  
"Christopher."  
  
"Hey Chris, how've you been?"  
  
Steph walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Been good. Getting my life back on track and organized."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell."  
  
"We're happy Steph. I'm happy. That's all that matters right?"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Look, I'll leave you two alone so you can talk or whatever."  
  
Chris picked up his bag and put everything in it. He left the room and searched for Trish's. When he finally found it she wasn't there so he set his things down.  
  
As he walked back out of the room he felt someone lurching onto his neck.  
  
"There's my sexy beast! I was just at the guys locker room looking for you. Steph said you'd probably be heading over here."  
  
"Well you found me Baby. Now what?"  
  
She pushed him up against the wall and he wrapped his hands tightly around her waist. He brushed her blonde locks from her face and turned her face towards his. He could see her beautiful smile and smiled back at her. Chris licked his lips and Trish did the same. He pressed his lips to hers and she return his kiss with such fierocity, such desire.  
  
He let go of his grip and put a hand on her back. He caressed her back with his vacant hand and could hear her giggle a little. As they continued to kiss, they could hear voices coming down the hall.  
  
"Would you two please get room?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
Chris broke the kiss and smile at Trish. He looked over at Victoria and Nidia walking down the hall with bottles of water.  
  
"Problem ladies?"  
  
"Chris everywhere I go, you two are always making out. Always. Could you please just stop for five minutes?" Victoria crossed her arms and sighed. This time, Trish spoke up.  
  
"Sorry girls. My fault this time. But come on, how can you resist a guy without a shirt on?"  
  
The girls rolled their eyes and walked into the locker room.  
  
"Let's go to our hotel."  
  
"Now?" Chris smirked.  
  
"Now!" She winked.  
  
She went into her room and grabbed their things. He could tell she was having trouble carrying everything so he took the stuff from her.  
  
"Baby, you need to be in bed."  
  
"I'm fine. My back is fine."  
  
"You're obviously not fine if you can't carry your bags two feet, let alone mine."  
  
"Look, I'm going to be just fine okay?"  
  
"Yeah well, once we get back to the hotel you are going to put your pajamas on and lay in bed. Okay?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have told you. Now let's get going."  
  
Chris gently wrapped an arm aroudn Trish's waist and they wakled to Chris' car. When they found the car, he opened her door and put their bags in the back seat. As they arrived at the hotel half an hour later, Trish sighed. Chris stopped the car and she unbuckled her seat belt. He once again helped her out of the car and took her hand in his.  
  
"You know, I have to go back to Tampa this week right?"  
  
"Why can't you stay with me. I really am gonna miss you?"  
  
"I need to repack, get new clothes and pay some bills."  
  
"Bills suck anyways Chris."  
  
Chris kissed her on the forehead and they stepped onto the elevator. He pushed the button for their floor and stepped back to stand by Trish. Turning to face her he could see the pain and sadness in her eyes.  
  
He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her little hands around his waist. Chris could tell she had started to cry.  
  
"Come on Baby, you'll see me this weekend. And you know I'll call you every morning and every night."  
  
"It's not the same as being with you though."  
  
"Trish come on you're being selfish. We're together four days a week and in that time we have fun. So come on, be happy."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She broke from his embrace, stepped back, and leaned against the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned on the opposite wall. Once they got to their floor Trish gavved her own back and walked off the elevator. Chris sighed and followed her. She was already in the room and changing into her pajama shirt. It happened to be one of his oversized Fozzy shirts.  
  
Before she pulled it over her head he walked up behind her and pressed up against her bare back. Wrapping his arms aruond her waist, he made sure she couldn't resist him. He kissed her shoulder and then her neck. As she pulled her shirt on he pulled his off. Falling back on the bed, he motioned for her to lay beside him. As she did, he pulled the blankets down for her. Once she was settle he placed his head on her stomach.  
  
"Do ya forgive me?"  
  
"How could I not? Seriously. I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you so much."  
  
Trish rubbed the top of Chris' head and he kissed her stomach.  
  
"Is your back better?"  
  
"A little. I just don't understand Baby. All of a sudden my back just started killing me."  
  
"Roll over. Let me give you a massage."  
  
She rolled over onto her side and chris put his strong hand on her back. When he put it on the part that hurt her the most, he quickly removed it.  
  
"You need to ice it."  
  
"I have a better idea."  
  
"Hmm--?"  
  
"I'm going to Tampa with you."  
  
"But you hate going to Tampa."  
  
"And I hate being away from you."  
  
"Are you sure you want to?"  
  
"100% positive."  
  
"Okay then. We're going to Tampa together!"  
  
She rolled over to face him and he pushed the hair out of her eyes. He placed it behind her ear, and let his fingers trace along her face line.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you." She pressed her lips to his and he put his hand on her hip.  
  
When she sat up, he placed an arm underneath her, and told her to lay back down. He cuddled her in his arms, and kiss the top of her head. Shortly after, they fell asleep, wrapped up in one another.  
  
[Here ya go, one down and the other to go. A double dose of Dakota, if you will. Enjoy it.-D.S] 


	3. Is she Right?

[Here ya go, currently up to date as of this chapter. Next week will probably be another late update. I'm going away for a few days, and don't know when I'll be home. R&R-Dakota]  
  
As Chris came back through the gorilla position after his match, he wiped the blood off his chin. He used his other arm to wipe away the sweat A few of the crewmembers congratulated him on a good match. They happened to be in his old stomping grounds that night which made it even more exciting. Winnipeg was basically where it all began for him.  
  
Walking down the stairs, Chris head a voice from behind him. It was the one person he didn't want to see then.  
  
"Chris! Great match!"  
  
"Thanks Steph," he wiped away more sweat from his brow. "Do you need something?"  
  
"Well Chris, we haven't been on the greatest of terms in awhile, and I just want to say I'm sorry."  
  
"I appreciate your apology Steph, but could you just do me a favor, and be happy that I'm happy?"  
  
"You must really love her to put up with her shit."  
  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean Steph? I mean come on, you know she's a great person."  
  
"Yeah, she's a great person who happens to be going everywhere with Tyson Tomko. Speaking of, here she comes. Think about what I'm saying."  
  
"Hey Baby. Steph, I believe you know Tomko."  
  
"Yeah, I do. See you later Chris."  
  
As Stephanie turned to walk away, Trish folded her arms, and put a look on her face that Chris knew wasn't good. He walked up to her, and put his sweaty arms around her waist.  
  
"What the hell does she mean by seeing you later?"  
  
"Everyone says see you later."  
  
"But when it comes from her I get a little suspicious."  
  
"Well dont. She's nothing to me anymore." Immediately Chris tried to change the subject. "How's your hand beautiful."  
  
"It's okay. First back problems and now a broken wrist. Great right?"  
  
"Just wonderful!"  
  
"Want to go back to my room before you gotta go out there?"  
  
"Umm sure, I don't mind. Ty, I'll meet you out here before it's time to go all right?"  
  
"Sure thing Trish. See you in a few."  
  
Chris took Trish's tiny hand in his and they walked back to the locker room. Chris could tell Trish was uncomfortable with his sweaty palm holding onto her hand. He let go only to wipe it away, and then she reattached herself to him. When they got back to the private dressing room Trish -broken hand and all- threw Chris backwards onto the couch. She straddled his legs and put her hands around his neck and he gently placed his hands around her waist. The sweat didn't bother her anymore, as she put her head to his sweaty forehead.  
  
"I wish we could stay this way forever."  
  
"Well maybe you'll get what you want someday."  
  
"What does that mean, Sweetie?"  
  
"I don't know just yet. If only things weren't the way they are now."  
  
"Chris, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know baby. For some reason I got this crazy feeling that something is going to happen."  
  
"Something like what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't know. I just hate talking to her."  
  
"Talking to who? You know you're really starting to scare me."  
  
"Stephanie. She's got a lot of power around here, and anything could happen if I say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing. You know what I mean."  
  
"Oh, I get it. If you're too cozy with me around her right? You're afraid she tell Vince and we'll get split up? Vince knows that if he wants a good show, he's got to keep both of us on Raw. It brings in ratings, and you know that."  
  
"But what if she says something?"  
  
"What if she doesn't?"  
  
"You can never be too sure with Stephanie McMahon. I think I know her better than anyone when I say that too."  
  
"Just don't worry so much about it Baby. Trust me, everything will be okay."  
  
He turned his head to the side, not wanting her to see the disbelief in his eyes. Trish put her good hand on his chin, and turned his face to force him to look in her eyes.  
  
"Trust me Chris. Everything will be okay."  
  
"All right. Are you sure you have to go out there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure or I wouldn't be."  
  
"Okay," he said softly. "Just come right back here when you're done okay?"  
  
"Why, anxious to get back to the hotel?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Ha, I get it. You just don't want me to go off anywhere and beat up Stephanie."  
  
"No, I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are. Got it?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine Dr."  
  
"Yeah, I'll make sure of that."  
  
He brought one of his hands up to play with the bottom of one of her braids. Pressing her lips softly to his she slid off his lap. She broke the kiss, and smiled at him.  
  
"I got to go. Really got to go."  
  
"Come on, stay."  
  
"I can't! I'm going to get fired."  
  
"All right, fine. One last kiss before you leave."  
  
He stood up and pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled back and fixed her shirt. He watched as her little figure walked out the door and into the hallway.  
  
Walking down the hall, she headed towards the gorilla position. She stopped to grab a bottle of water and take a quick drink before she went to find Tyson. He met up with her down the hall a ways, and they walked to the stage just as her music hit.  
  
Chris watched on his monitor as she walked down to the ring to confront Nidia about her win for the number one contenders spot. They way he took the belt off her shoulder, sent weird vibes through his body. Maybe Stephanie was right. Maybe there was more to Tyson and Trish than just business...  
  
And then it hit him. He and Stephanie had once just been business partners. That's what she meant when she had said something about Trish and Tyson. But no, Trish would never do that do him. Deep into thought, he had hardly noticed when Trish came back from the ring.  
  
"Whoa, you look weird."  
  
"Sorry. Just thinking."  
  
"Oh don't hurt yourself."  
  
"Let's go back to the hotel, okay?"  
  
"Okay, let me get my things together. Did you take a shower?"  
  
"I'll save that for a shower with you at the hotel."  
  
"Sounds great to me," she winked at him and then took her hat off. "Are you sure you're okay, you look really sick."  
  
"I'll be fine once we get out of here."  
  
"Calm down Baby, we'll be out of here soon."  
  
Once she got her things together, he grabbed her bad and his, and they walked down the hall. He squeezed her hand rather tightly and she noticed he was tense. He kept thinking about what Stephanie said and couldn't help but be distracted from his girlfriend. When they got to the car he put their things in the trunk. Stephanie couldn't be right. No matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't do anything to sabotage their relationship.  
  
[Okay, so things are getting a little...iffy when the bosses daughter is around, eh? All right, lemme know what you think!] 


	4. Does She Mean Nothing?

She watched as the monster had destroyed him, and then left him in the ring, lying beside the referee. As he stood, she breathed a sigh of relief and waited patiently for him to walk through the locker room doors. Tomko kept a strong hand on her shoulder in efforts to keep her from running out into the hall.  
  
Chris stumbled down the stairs and watched as the crewmembers rushed to his side. He waved them off, and pushed the sweaty hair out of his face. When he heard a female voice from behind him, he thought it was someone, but it turned out to be someone else.  
  
"Chris, oh my god are you okay Sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." Turning around he saw the source of the voice. "...Stephanie."  
  
"God, that was a pretty nasty choke slam."  
  
"Yeah it was fine."  
  
"Awe, look at you."  
  
"Steph seriously, I'm okay."  
  
She used one hand and cupped Chris' cheek in it. Trish had been walking down the hall and noticed Stephanie walking up to Chris. She knew what she had seen, and didn't want to see it any longer. As she turned around, the tears began to fall from her eyes. Running back to the locker room, a big strong arm caught her just as she was about to fall.  
  
"Edge, please let me go."  
  
"Trish what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I just want to get back to my locker room okay?"  
  
"If nothing is wrong, why are you crying. Where's Chris?"  
  
"With his 'business' partner."  
  
"Whoa, what?"  
  
"Yeah, he's out there, with Stephanie. Who means nothing to him."  
  
"Come here." He pulled her close to his chest. "Look, Chris loves you, and I know that for sure. What you must have seen was a misunderstanding and trust me, Stephanie is nothing to Chris."  
  
"I just wanna go back to my hotel okay?"  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Babe. Nothing happened, I promise you."  
  
"I'll talk to you later. If you see Chris, tell him he needs to get his own hotel room."  
  
"And why's that. I won't be staying with my girlfriend tonight?"  
  
"Gee, Stephanie doesn't want you there Chris?"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean Trish?"  
  
"I saw you with Stephanie after your match. And trust me, you really looked like you had a girlfriend then."  
  
"Trish, I thought that was you coming behind me, not Stephanie. And yes, she did make a pass at me but it meant nothing. All of it means nothing to me anymore. Stephanie was once, and you are now. You are the most important thing in my life right now Trish. More important than anything else."  
  
"Well how the hell do you think I feel when I see Stephanie looking at you the way she does? The way you talk to her almost every night after your matches before you even talk to me. Do you think I appreciate that? I want to congratulate you on a job well done..."  
  
"Then you can Trish. Just don't be afraid to come wait for me. Apparently Stephanie isn't."  
  
"Stephanie, huh? Well the next time you won't be so lucky to get off this easy."  
  
"Baby you know I love you."  
  
"Okay you guys now that we've got that cleared up, I'm going to head back to my locker room."  
  
Chris wiped the tears from Trish's eyes, and Edge left. Wrapping his arms around Trish's waist, he pulled her into him and she rested her head on his shoulder. She put her injured hand around his neck and her free hand on his chin turning his face towards her.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He pressed his lips to her forehead and let go of her waist. Grabbing her hand, he led her back to their locker room. Tomko was seated on the couch watching the rest of Raw on their T.V. Trish walked to her bag and got a tissue as Chris grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be ready to go soon, okay?"  
  
"All right. I'll wait here with Ty."  
  
Chris walked into the shower room, and Trish heard the showers turn on. After a few minutes she heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Chris, are you in here?"  
  
Trish opened the door to see Stephanie standing there.  
  
"No, he's busy, but his Girlfriend, is here."  
  
"Sorry Trish. Tell Chris I need to talk to him when he gets a chance."  
  
"And I'm sure he won't."  
  
She slammed the door in Stephanie's face, which caused Tyson to jump. He looked at her for a moment, and saw the angry glare in her eyes.  
  
"She must have some nerve coming here to see a man who has a girlfriend. Then proceed to tell his girlfriend she needs to talk to him when he has a chance. What is she thinking?"  
  
"Obviously she wasn't thinkin' Trish."  
  
"Guess not, Ty."  
  
"Well I am ready to go. How about you my sexy girlfriend."  
  
"Chris, for starters you are not going out...with just a towel on."  
  
"Oh yeah? I thought you liked me like this."  
  
"I like you, all to myself, with just a towel on."  
  
"Well, maybe you'll get what you like back at the hotel."  
  
"Hmm then let's get going!"  
  
"Aha! Let me just put some pants on and maybe a shirt."  
  
Chris rushed back to the shower room to get dressed. Trish put her things in her bag, and her title belt on the top of everything and zipped her duffle bag. Chris reappeared and put his things back in his own bag, and shouldered it. After Trish gave him the okay, he shouldered her bag as well. Tyson turned off the monitor and the three of them walked out of the locker room. In the parking garage fans that had decided to leave the arena were waiting for the superstars to come out. Chris and Tomko decided to sign a few things, and since Trish couldn't, she took pictures with the fans.  
  
Trish watched as Chris interacted so well with the fans. He also took pictures with a few of them, and laughed at everything they said. Whether is was known to the fans or not that they were a couple, she grabbed Chris' hand and said they had to go. She thanked them all for being there, and they walked off to their car. Since Chris drove, Tyson decided he would drive back to the hotel.  
  
"Want me to come to New York with you this week?"  
  
"Why would you want to come to New York?"  
  
"Hmm, to be with you maybe?"  
  
"Well I'll only be gone on Thursday and then I'll see you Friday."  
  
"Does that mean you're coming back to Toronto? Or do I have to go to Tampa?"  
  
"Whatever you want to do. We can drive to Toronto since we're closer."  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go?"  
  
"I'll go anywhere with you."  
  
She reached over the front seat and twirled his hair in her fingers. He grabbed them and kissed each and everyone separately. She laughed at him and pulled her hand away. Sitting back in her seat, she looked out the window and saw the various people walking down the street. With her head leaning on her hand, she listened to the music playing in the car. 'I love you too Chris,' she whispered as Tyson pulled into the hotel parking lot.  
  
[I really didn't know how to end it. Hmph. Okay R&R, and next week you'll hopefully have a quick update. And I'm debating over whether or not to post a few of my other fics I've been writing. Eh, lemme know what you think I should do. -D.S] 


	5. Long Baths, Long Term Decisions

Like he had told her, Trish was waiting for him to walk back to their locker room. She was waiting since the beginning of his match, so she hadn't been able to see what was going on. Knowing Kane, and hearing the announcement that Eric made, she was worried sick about him. As she waited some more, she noticed Stephanie had come by with a few work papers and talked to some of the stage crew. Not looking at Trish once, Steph brushed by her and rolled her eyes.  
  
Shortly after she'd seen Stephanie, Chris walked to the back holding his neck and looking like he'd just been in a car accident. She rushed quickly to his side and pulled a chair to him.  
  
"Baby, are you all right? What happened?"  
  
"Batista...son of a bitch."  
  
"What right did he have to interfere in your match?" Trish was outraged. She ran her fingers through her hair roughly and sighed. "I mean seriously, it was a match between you and Kane. Not you and him."  
  
"Calm down, calm. Okay?"  
  
"Calm down? I'm pissed off Chris!"  
  
"Trish!" He reached up and grabbed her upper arms and sat her down on his lap. "Look at me. It was my match. I'm going to be fine."  
  
"Chris, you need to see the trainers."  
  
Trish turned to look behind her and the referee Mike Chioda who was officiating the match was behind them. Wrapping his arms around Trish's waist, he shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Baby listen to him."  
  
"You took a nasty hit out there, and you were unconscious Jericho."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Thanks Mike."  
  
"We're going to the trainers right now. Okay? Good."  
  
"Fine Trish."  
  
"Don't give me attitude. I'm only looking out for you because I love and care about you okay?"  
  
"Whatever Trish."  
  
"Hey." She put a hand under his chin and lifted his face to face hers. "I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
She stood up off his lap and pulled him into her arms by his hands. Embracing him in her arms for a quick minute, she finally let go and he took her hand. As she supported most of his weight down the hall, he stumbled as he finally made it through the doorframe of the trainer's room. Helping him back to his feet, she grabbed his arm with her noninjured hand and held onto it.  
  
"Sit here, and I'll go see where they are okay."  
  
"Well you'd probably kill me if I didn't."  
  
"Damn right."  
  
Not even a minute later Trish returned with the head trainer.  
  
"Okay, tell me how you hit the floor."  
  
"Well it wasn't really the floor. First he threw me into the hockey boards and then clotheslined me back into it. I guess I hit my neck more on the floor than I did my head." He turned to see Trish crossing her arms with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Do you have shooting pains in your neck like a thousand knives stabbing you?"  
  
"Not that much. Right when it happened I did."  
  
"Okay, well stay cautious and if you plan on working any shows over the weekend, take second thoughts if your neck still hurts. When you get back to your locker room, take a Tylenol."  
  
"All right. Thanks."  
  
Trish walked over as he began to stand, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Once again she supported most of his weight. Back in his locker room, she got him a chair, and his bag so he could get something for his headache.  
  
"Come sit with me Baby."  
  
"Chris, you're all sweaty. You need to take a shower."  
  
"I think you need to take one too, you're sweaty as well."  
  
"Gee baby I wonder why." She sighed and walked to his side. "I have an idea. How about you throw a shirt on, and then we'll go back to the hotel and take a shower there."  
  
"Hmm, sounds nice. But you know what's even nicer than a shower?"  
  
"What's that?" She smiled as if she didn't know.  
  
"A nice long bubble bath with you wrapped up in my arms and your wet head on my shoulder."  
  
"Mm. Well put your shirt on Mr. Jericho and let's go."  
  
"What about Tyson?"  
  
"I drove tonight. And he's hanging out with some people. I'll leave him a note so he can catch a ride."  
  
"All right. I'll throw a shirt on. Do you need to get your things?"  
  
"We can walk by and pick them up on our way out. I just don't want to leave you alone."  
  
"You just don't want to leave because you can't resist me right now. You want to take advantage of poor hurt little me."  
  
"You know me all too well."  
  
He pulled his shirt over his head and took his hair out from underneath it. Walking over to her he put his forehead to hers and smiled. Grabbing his bag and her hand, they walked out of the dressing room. As she went inside her dressing room his cell phone rang and he saw who it was.  
  
"Steph, what do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little out of it, but I'm going to be okay."  
  
"Are you sure? I can talk to Daddy and I can have this all straightened out."  
  
"I'm fine, honestly. Thanks for calling."  
  
"What was that Baby?"  
  
"Oh just Edge making sure I was all right. Ready to go?"  
  
"You bet I am." ---  
Back at the hotel, Trish and Chris immediately got in the tub. Chris had lit all the candles as Trish got undressed, and turned on the water for her at the temperature she liked. As he said, she layed in his arms and had her head on his shoulder. She had put it up so it didn't get wet but made sure he got what he wanted.  
  
"So Trish, I've been thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"I mean, I know you hate coming to Tampa, and I really want to be with you more."  
  
"What do you mean?" 


	6. Stay away from Me

"I was so damn close! Did you see that?"  
  
"Chris, is your neck okay?"  
  
"Yeah it's fine. But did you see me out there Trish? So close!"  
  
"If your neck is fine, please stop holding it so I don't have to worry."  
  
"I'm sorry. Come here."  
  
He took her by the hand and stopped holding onto his neck to prove that he wasn't in pain. Fact of the matter though, he was in pain. He took that RKO wrong and happened to land on his neck. Not wanting her to worry too much, he told her he was fine and they continued their journey to his locker room. A few of the other guys were still roaming around and Benoit was getting ready for his match.  
  
"Hey man, good luck out there."  
  
"Thanks Chris. You almost had it!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Hey have you see Edge around?"  
  
"He's probably getting something to eat."  
  
"He left?"  
  
"No, in catering."  
  
"Chris, I'm going to go back to my locker room okay?"  
  
"All right Babe. I'll come by and get you."  
  
His eyes followed her as she left the locker room, and then he picked up a shirt and put it on. After putting his hair in a hair tie, he left his locker room in search for Edge. Once in catering he spied his blond friend watching a monitor as Triple H and Benoit battled in the ring.  
  
"Hey man, can we talk for a couple seconds?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about earlier in the match. It's every man for himself and you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I just took that to heart. I really wanted my chance to shine."  
  
"Don't you think your Intercontinental Title is shining enough for now? You're taking this way too fast."  
  
"Maybe I am. I don't know."  
  
"So are we all right?"  
  
"Of course man."  
  
"So how's this match going?"  
  
"It's okay. Pretty slow paced but it's starting to pick up."  
  
They watched the match some more and continued to talk about Randy getting the title shot at Summerslam. After awhile the match had been in Triple H's favor, so they set out to their locker rooms. Chris spied Stephanie on his way there and tried to keep away from her but he couldn't.  
  
"Hi Chris. Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine, thanks Steph."  
  
"I'm only looking out for the best in you. You're too talented to be hurt."  
  
"Ha, thanks Steph."  
  
"Anytime. You're a good person and a good friend. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
"It's nice that you say that."  
  
"You know I mean it."  
  
"I know Steph."  
  
She stepped in and hugged Chris and he hugged her back. After pulling away he smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face. She smiled back and turned to walk away from him.  
  
"I'll see you later Chris."  
  
"All right Steph. Talk to you soon." ---  
Everything she'd thought was right. Stephanie meant more to him than he had said. And now after seeing the 'hug' she had come to that conclusion. Trish pushed her hair back out of her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Walking slowly back inside her locker room, she shut the door behind her.  
  
As she sat down on the bench, she picked up her things and put them in her bag. She'd gotten her cast off but her wrist was still a little sore. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Tyson's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ty, it's Trish. Can you give me a ride back to the hotel?"  
  
"Sure, are you all right?"  
  
"Fine, I just need a ride."  
  
"Okay I'll be ready in a few."  
  
She hung up the phone and put it in her purse. She sighed as she noticed Chris' t-shirt in her bag. Picking it up and smelling it, she could still smell him on it. Putting it back in her bag, she picked up a tissue and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Knock knock. Where's the beautiful girl that I call my girlfriend."  
  
"She's leaving."  
  
"Where too?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Toronto?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't feel like going to Tampa."  
  
"But I thought we were going to look for a house."  
  
"I've decided I'm going to stay in Toronto."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why as so many questions?"  
  
"What's wrong Trish?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong Chris. Why don't you go find Stephanie?"  
  
"What are you talking--"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Christopher. The two of you obviously still have something going on and I'm not about to be apart of this and get hurt okay?"  
  
"I still have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"I saw you hugging her and then you moved her hair out of her face. And when you first did that to me you said I was the only person whose eyes you wanted to see after a hug. You really hurt me tonight Chris, and I don't think I want to be with you this week."  
  
"Trish, wait. You have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"No idea?! Are you crazy, I have enough ideas, and more than I need? You obviously have feelings for Stephanie and I can't change that now can I?"  
  
"I don't have feelings for Stephanie! WHY can't you see that?"  
  
"Why did you hug her?!"  
  
"Because she's my friend, and she cares about me!" "I care about you too Chris!" She raised her voice and turned to face him. "You were supposed to come back after you talked to Edge, and then you didn't come back for awhile so I went looking for you. You were with her! How do I know you weren't with her the whole time?!"  
  
"So now you're questioning my loyalty to you?"  
  
"You're damn right I am!"  
  
"Well then why don't you go ask Edge where I was? I'm pretty sure he'll tell you the truth. You seem to trust him."  
  
"Of course I trust him. He's been there for me through a hell of a lot of shit Chris, and that's more than you can say."  
  
"I can't believe you just said that."  
  
"Well believe it Chris, because I did."  
  
"Why don't you trust that there is nothing going on with me and Stephanie." He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "I love you Trish, you know I do."  
  
"If you love me, then leave me alone."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I'm serious Chris Jericho. Stay away from me. Don't call me, don't write to me. Don't look at me. Do nothing."  
  
"Trish come on."  
  
"Shut up Jericho. You keep talking to her and telling me all these things about her not meaning anything to you because you have feelings for her. If you didn't you wouldn't talk to her or hug her."  
  
"Don't make this mistake Trish."  
  
"I'm not making any mistake. I'm finally doing something that will make me feel better. You can be friends with Stephanie now. Hell you can date Stephanie now. I'm sure you'd like that."  
  
"I want to be with you Trish. You are the person I want to share a house with, you are the person that I want to see every morning in my t-shirts making coffee for me even though you hate to."  
  
"Chris stop. I-I..." He saw tears begin to pour from her eyes and walked over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. "No..I have to go."  
  
"Trish, please." He looked at her sad face, which resulted from tears of his own. "Don't baby, please."  
  
She picked up her bags and ran from the room. He called out her name but she didn't respond. As he punched the wall he cursed slightly and sat back on the chair that she was occupying before she left. Noticing a slight shimmery thing on the floor below him he picked it up and recognized the fine craftwork of the bracelet. It was the one he'd given to her a few weeks ago, and now it was lying on the floor. Putting it in his pocket, he left the locker room, never looking back.  
  
[This was a beyond hard chapter for me to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. So let me know what you all think, and I'll update next week after Raw..maybe we'll see Trish! -Dakota] 


	7. Live For Your Future

After his match he strolled back to the backstage looking and hoping to see Trish waiting for him. Disappointed when only the stage crew were standing there, he angrily ran his fingers through his hair. He was disappointed in himself, and her. Her for believing that he had feelings for Stephanie, and lied to her about it. His night certainly was not going that well. He and his best friend were no longer speaking anymore, and now his hopes of talking to Trish that night were screwed. Besides, he thought she had probably already gone back to the hotel.

As he made his way back to his locker room, he spied Stephanie talking to some of the staff. Softly smiling he walked over to her and asked them to leave.

"What's up Chris? Where is your other half?"

"If you're talking about Trish, which I know you are, she broke up with me last week."

"Chris, I am honestly so sorry." She put her fingertips to her forehead and sighed. "If you want to talk or anything, I'm here."

"How about we go talk somewhere away from here. I just don't want to be around people anymore."

"Sure, if you want to. Hotel bar sounds fine, and if you get too tipsy all you have to do is go upstairs. See you in a few."

He watched as she walked away from him. Sighing he turned away and walked back to his locker room. Inside, he grabbed his things and changed into jeans and a shirt. He threw his other things into his duffle bag, and headed off to find Stephanie.

---

Trish waited as Tyson grabbed his bags out of his locker room. A door opened up behind her, and she curiously turned to look. She saw Chris with his things walk down the hall, and turn towards the parking garage. Fighting back the tears, she turned back to face the door of Tyson's locker room. After a while Tyson emerged from his locker room and was ready to go.

"All right Trish, are you ready?"

"Yeah Ty, let's get out of here."

Shouldering her bag, she began to walk down the hall. A soft voice came from behind her and she spun around.

"Edge," She said smiling.

"Hey, mind if I walk you to your car?"

"That'd be great. Let's go."

"I'll let you two talk, I'll meet you at the car Trish."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

Edges took her bag off her shoulder and lead her down the hall. He draped an arm around her shoulder and laughed at her.

"I can't believe you're trying to act strong. Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Do what, don't play that game with me. Why'd you leave him?"

"Three guesses and the first two don't count."

"Well, I doubt he likes Stephanie that way Trish. The mans in love with you."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious." Turning down the corridor he stopped. "Have you seen him lately?"

"Not really. Just watched the Reel tonight."

"Eh, yeah that. I'm sorry Trish, honestly."

"Nah, don't worry about it."

"Well, he looks terrible Trish. And this is coming from his best friend. Trust me, I know a depressed man when I see one."

"Yeah, well when he's with Steph, obviously I'm not important to him."

"And how do you know this Trish."

"I don't."

"Exactly. You don't know this. So stop acting like you know everything he's thinking. He's got a mind of his own, and his minds all mixed up now because of you."

"His minds not the only one that's mixed up right now."

"He loves you and you know he does. Just don't be too stubborn to realize that Trish."

"I guess we'd better get going. Tyson's waiting for me."

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, but what if it's not?"

"It will, I promise."

---

"You know I really am sorry Chris. I wasn't trying to break you two up. Seriously, even if you don't believe me."

"Steph, don't worry about it. Everything happens for a reason, and it's playing out to be that you were the reason."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe Trish and I just weren't meant to be."

"Oh no, don't even say that. The way you two are when you're around each other, it's hard to not see that you two are just so, in love. And for the longest time, I failed to notice that."

"But I thought all this time you were trying to break us up."

"No way! I have always wanted you to be happy Chris. That's what I wanted to tell you for so long. I don't want you to be unhappy just because I can't be with you."

"That really means a lot Steph. I'm sorry I underestimated your intentions. Lately, I've been so confused and I just, don't understand some of the time. I mean Trish thinks that I care for you the way I care for her, and Edge and I are not speaking, and everything that's happened in the past year is just so mixed up."

"You just have to go with the flow of things. They way they go is the way they're intended to. If you don't realize that things are going to change then what good is it going to be? Just don't worry about the past and think about your future."

"Well, I guess that is what I've got to start doing. But I don't know how to Steph. I've lived so much in the past that I'm beginning to think nothing new will happen. I just think history is going to repeat itself and all this stuff will happen over and over again."

"If it does it does. But then again, you've got to remember how you got through it the first time. And learning from your experiences will help you to better yourself in those times. Just don't worry so much about it that you think about it nonstop. Like I said, you've got to live for your future."

[Mk! That's that chapter and the next one will be up very soon, I promise. Review please! - D.S]


	8. Mystery Guests Late at Night

_[Here ya go, the next chapter-D.S]_

As she and the rest of the Divas made their way to the back, she smiled her first smile in a week. This Sunday she was going home, and she had a match with the rest of her colleagues. She had finally gotten her mind off Chris, and was happy for the first time in 2 weeks. Changing her mind, she didn't take Lita's advice last week and call Chris. Word had gotten around that Chris and Stephanie had gone out last week after Raw, so she'd wanted to give him a few more days to think.

Making her way down the stairs in the gorilla position, she separated herself from the rest of the Diva's and made her way to her private dressing room. On her way back, she stopped in to see Edge.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Whoa, calm down."

"Sorry Trish, I'm just a little angry."

"Understandable. But if I recall, you cheated yourself to retain that title against Randy, and before that you did it to win against Batista."

"It's totally..."

"Different? Not really though. Just don't get so worked up over it. It was just a match and you're lucky it wasn't for the title."

"Well..."

"Exactly. Now get over it!"

"Yeah, and you get over the fact that Chris is friends with Stephanie."

"Now that is totally different Edge."

"How?"

"It just is. I've got to go."

"Sooner or later you're going to have to talk about it."

She heard his last comment as she walked out of his locker room. Heading to her own, she put the title over her shoulder and flipped her hair. Opening the door to her locker room, something caught her eye. A bouquet of roses was sitting on the table with a note attached. She walked over and picked up the note.

The familiar writing sent chills up her spine, and a single tear fell from her eye. The words 'I miss you,' were written in red ink, and it wasn't signed. It didn't have to be. She knew that handwriting anywhere. Sitting back on the couch, and wrapped her arms around herself and put her head on her knees.

Sitting back up, she set the note back on the table, and pulled her duffle bag over to her. She put in her things that she had taken out and zipped it back up. As she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, she stood up off her couch and shouldered her bag. She picked up the flowers, and the note, and headed towards the door. Shutting off the light, she closed the door behind her, and walked towards her car.

Back at the hotel, and laying in bed, Chris had found a show to watch. His head was on his arms, and he could feel the dampness of his hair. A cool breeze from the air conditioner swept over his bare stomach so he pulled the covers over himself. As he watched the T.V he began to think about Trish. The week before she broke up with him they had been in Tampa looking for a house.

"'Awe, that one has a white picket fence! I've always wanted one!"

"But at the last house you wanted the tree in the backyard."

"Well don't you like the fence better?"

He smiled to himself but then stopped. He had never answered her question just rushed her along. Running his fingers through his hair again, he buried himself deeper under the covers. A knock on the door brought him out of his trance.

"Yeah, one second!" He got off the bed and walked to the door. "Yep?"

"Mr. Jericho?"

"That's me."

"A Miss McMahon asked me to give you this note."

"Thank you."

Closing the door he opened the folded piece of paper.

'Chris, well she got the flowers and took them with her so that's a start. I'll try to talk to her this week, or next week. See ya soon. Steph.'

As he headed back towards his bed, another soft knock at the door came and he turned back around and unlocked it again. Slowly he opened it...

_[I really didn't know what to write for this chapter, and I was kind of stuck, so I ended it here. It's really, really, really late I'm sorry. A lot of stuff has been going on, and yeah. Review me please.]_


	9. Things Seem Normal?

_[Okay, I skipped a week in between the course of these two chapters. Last chapter was short, and this chapter will make up for it. But you've got to review me!...K the mystery guest..who will it be? Read and find out!]_

"What does she think she's doing?! She's pregnant Edge!"

"She's making it look good. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah, well she better be." She looked at the blonde sitting in the chair beside her. "Where is he now?"

"He left. He was angry."

"Do you blame him. You honestly didn't have to do that Edge."

"It was a match."

"Edge, come on."

"Whatever Trish."

"Did you talk to him earlier though?"

"Yeah. For a couple minutes."

"And?"

"He said he was sorry he didn't call you."

"Well, okay. Two weeks ago I went to his hotel room, we talked about a lot of things and then later I left. He has not called me since."

"I don't know Trish. I don't monitor everything he does. Even if he was still my best friend, I wouldn't. He's a grown man."

"I just wish I knew someone who would actually..."

"Actually what?"

"Oh no, I'm not talking to her."

"Talking to who?"

"Stephanie."

"Ah, the infamous Stephanie McMahon. The one person you thought tried to break you two up."

"Well, Chris told me what happened."

"So why won't you talk to her."

"I just don't want to okay?"

"Fine."

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later."

He watched as she left his locker room and turned down the hall. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed Stephanie's number. 'If she won't talk to her, the I will,' he thought as the phone began to ring.

Sitting in the dark of his room, he stared blankly out the window. Once again this week, he had ignored her completely. He saw her walking down the hall and went the opposite way. He kept his phone off every day and only turned it on to check his messages. Why he was doing this, he didn't know. He just knew that he didn't want her to hurt him again.

But still as much as he told himself ignoring her for a little while would help, somehow he thought of her. Thought of the scent of her, and the way her kiss lingered on her lips for minutes after she pulled away. The last night they'd spent together two weeks ago crossed his mind day in and day out. Then he thought of her feelings.

How she must be feeling after making such an effort to talk to him that night, then get completely shut down. He pulled his blonde locks back into a hair tie, and then walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Taking off his shirt, he threw it down on the bed. As he looked at his cellphone next to the shirt, it began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Chris, what is your problem?"

"Stephanie?"

"No time for names, why the hell won't you talk to her?"

"I don't know. I don't want her to continue to assume things, and then get angry, and then break up with me again...Wait how did you know I'm not talking to her?"

"Edge called me, because Trish talked to him. She didn't want to talk to me, and is upset because you won't talk to her, but you'll talk to me. It's like we're in grade school and we're fighting for your attention. Look, I don't want you to be like this. Tell her how you feel, hell talk to her at least. You're only making this hard on your relationship. What's left of it anyways."

"I just don't know what to say to her."

"Well you talked to her for quite some time two weeks ago. So, do the same thing as you did then." There was a short pause from both ends. "I called her Chris."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make peace with her. And I wanted to tell her I was sorry."

"And?"

"And I told her where you were staying."

"Oh."

"She said she might go see you later, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure. She sounded like she was crying."

"Great."

"Chris, just talk to her. And if you can't find the words to say to her, hug her. Make her feel that you love her."

"Bye Steph."

"Bye Chris."

He threw his phone back on the bed, and made his way into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he looked around the bathroom and began to undress. The light shined in his eyes and he closed them for a second. When he opened them again, he thought he saw someone walk by the bathroom door. Wrapping a towel around himself, he walked into the other room and didn't see anyone. He walked back in the bathroom and got into the shower.

After his shower and a fresh change of clothes, Chris lay in bed flipping through the channels on TV. When he finally found a station he was happy with, he set the remote on the table beside the bed. Attempting to go to bed, he closed his eyes and pulled the covers tight over his shoulders. A little while later, he woke to a knock on the door.

"Coming, hold on."

Getting up out of bed, he walked to the door and unlocked it. As he opened it, she spied the same blonde he saw two weeks ago with tear stained cheeks this time. He let go of the door handle, and wrapped her up in his arms. He didn't say a word, just held onto her like Stephanie had told him. She did the same back, with her arms tightly around his neck and her head buried into her shoulders. He heard the sound of her crying once again and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Please, don't cry Trish."

"W-Why Chris?"

"Because I'm stupid. I don't know what I have with you, and how good it is. I don't want you to continue to think I'm going to leave you for Steph."

"I just don't know what to believe Chris. I honestly don't when it comes to you."

"What do you mean."

"I know everything that's happened to us in the past, the bet, me and Christian and our jobs on the line. I just don't know how to have a normal relationship with you."

"That's all in the past. Trust me. I love you. I love you more than words could ever describe."

"I love you too Baby."

As Chris shut the door behind him, he lifted up Trish as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pressing her lips to his, she tightened her grip around his neck and deepened the kiss letting her tongue slip past his lips. Falling on the bed together, she broke the kiss and starred into his crystal blue eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So, are we still on for that house in Tampa?"

"Well, it's already paid for."

"Oh really?"

"Anything for you Trish. Anything."

_[Ahh here you go, they're back together. Hope you liked it! REVIEWWW me!!!-- Dakota.]_


	10. One Year Later

She sighed. The last day they got to spend together for the entire week, without having to worry about going to work, or being on time. Of course this week would be different. They were going to Chicago. The city Chris had debuted in. The city where they spent a romantic getaway.

Trish stood up off the couch and walked towards her and Chris' bedroom. After taking the suitcase out of the closet, she put it on their bed and unzipped it. As she began to put the stacks of clothes in, she smiled as she came across Chris' things. He had neatly folded them like she asked and had left a note for her on top.

'Trish, I love you Baby. Though we can't come home Tuesday, we're going to have a great week. Trust me."

She put it back down on the bed and continued to put the clothes away. When she was finished she zipped it back up and took it downstairs. She placed it by the front door so she knew where it would be when it came time to leave. Back in the living room, Chris was taking a short nap on the couch. Trish walked over to where he was laying and put her lips to his forehead. She pulled away to brush the hair out of his eyes, and then put a blanket over him as he slept.

"Just like a little baby." She said softly.

"Oh yeah, well you're just like a mother." He said, as he opened one eye.

"When do you wake up?"

"Oh, it might have been when my gorgeous blonde girlfriend kissed me. But I'm not sure, because I was dreaming about this beautiful babe, and..."

"Very funny Chris."

"Lay down with me?" He asked with his bottom lip out.

"For a little while, Babe. Then I've got to go shower."

"Oh, can I join?"

"Only if you're going to be a good boy. We have to leave for the airport in 2 hours."

"Oh yeah. Well I'll think about it. Just lay down for a little while, I need a hug."

"Fine." As she laid down, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I hope you know that now that you're down here I'm never letting you go."

"Oh really, then you can explain to Mr. McMahon why we were late, or you can take the blame for us getting fired."

She pressed her lips to his gently and then tangled her fingers in his hair. After the kiss, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him again. She sucked on his bottom lip for some time, and then finally broke the kiss.

"Mmm, I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed her again. "You know, you forgot a very important day this past week."

"I did?"

"Yep. What significant thing happened one year ago?"

"You turned 33?"

"Hah, no. It's not November."

"I don't know Chris. I don't like this game, just tell me."

"Go turn on the V.C.R and press play."

"Okay..."

She let go of her grip, and went to the T.V. As she pressed play a video of her standing in the ring about to be attacked by Steven Richards began to play. And it all came back to her.

"Oh..my."

Trish sat there and watched as Chris came down the ramp and attacked Stevie. Then after he threw them both out of the ring, he went to check on Trish. A single tear then slid down her cheek as the tape ended.

"Yes Babe, it's the anniversary of the first time I went out there just to save you. The start of something that turned out so pure, and beautiful."

"But.."

"Oh yeah. And everything that's happened up until this point now, has made us ten times stronger." He walked over and knelt in front of her. "Trish I love you with all my heart. You are my soul, the very best friend I've ever had. And without you in my life, I would be so lost."

"Shh." He pressed his index finger to her lips. "There has been so many things that have happened in our relationship, that I regret to the fullest extent. You are absolutely beautiful, and I would never ever try to hurt you again. I want to spend the rest of my waking days with you. Trish Stratus..Will you marry me?"

"Chris..I-I don't know what to say."

"Oh."

"No, no, it's not bad Sweetie, I just, am so shocked. I just...Yes, I will!"

"I love you so much." He leaned forward, and pressed his lips softly to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck for a minute, and then leaned back.

Chris took the ring box out of his pocket, and then took the ring out. She down at it, and traced the diamonds. He slid it on her finger, and then kissed it to add a more special meaning.

"You make me, so happy."

"And you make me smile. You're so perfect. Everything about you makes me just tingle with excitement."

"Chris!"

"My heart! And other things, but let's not go there now."

"Christopher, I love you."

"You too Baby. Let's go take our showers, so we can go."

"One will be so much easier and quicker."

"Fine...sounds perfect to me."

He helped her to her feet, and she placed her hand inside his. Gripping it tightly he led her up the stairs to the bathroom and shut the door behind them. As he watched her turn on the shower, he smiled softly to himself. This is what he'd wanted...

...For one whole year.

This story is now complete. I hate that I can't update this story enough, and I just have been so busy so I'm ending it right here and now. I enjoyed writing it, and I enjoyed reading the reviews you all gave me. Thanks a lot. It kept me writing! So...I'm not sure how much more I'll be writing here due to the fact that I hardly have time to get on the computer at all! Cheerleading starts, and a lot of family crap is going on. But I may get a few more stories up before I call it quits. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember my motto: Chris and Trish for life...haha. --Dakota Stratus


End file.
